Do You Still Love Me?
by A Fangirl's Story
Summary: Tris and Tobias have been friends ever since they were kids. Tobias moves away and when he makes a surprising re-entry Tobias forgets to tell her something key in there relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris is 10 and Tobias is 12**

**~Tris's P.O.V~**

My best friend in the whole wide world is Tobias Eaton. He is like my big brother. We live right next door to eachother. Today we are going to the amusement park together. He doesn't like heights so I doubt we will go on many rides. But that's ok. I just love to spend time with him.

PAGE BREAK! WHEN THEY ARE AT THE AMUSMENT PARK

"Tris?" Tobias says

"Yes" I say while eating my pink cotton candy

"I-uh have to tell you something."

"What do you want to tell me Toby?" I ask

"I'm moving."

The words 'I'm moving' stick in my head. My best friend is moving. WAIT Where?

"Wh-Where are you moving?" I ask

"Tris I am moving to Australia"

AUSTRALIA! WHY! That is half way across the word from here!

" ?" By this point I am in tears

"Tris I have to. I am going to the Dauntless Acadamy." He says

"Please please don't go." I sob with tears running down my face

I drop my cotton candy and run out of the amusement park. I didn't know I could run this fast. I have no idea where I am going. I just run.I go to a secret place I only know about. A small pond in the middle of the forest. With flowers and rocks. I can't do anything but cry. Cry and cry and cry. I don't have anyone except Tobias.I curl up into a ball and sob. My shirt is soaked with tears.

~Tobias's P.O.V.~

Tris sprints off running. Man that girl can run. I don't have any idea where she is going. I follow her into a forest. I stay hidden behind a tree but I see her. It pains me to see her curled up into a ball sobbing into her shirt. She walks over to the pond and sits on a rock.

"Tris?" I ask

"Tobias How did you?" she says

"I followed you."  
"Tobias please don't leave me."

"Tris I have to. I'm leaving tomorrow."

I walk over to her and say

"I am coming back in 6 years. I promise. I got you something."

I pull a small ring out of my pocket and say

"When I come back you show me this and I will know it is you."

"Goodbye Tris" I say

"Goodbye Tobias"

**5 years later**

**~Tris's P.O.V.~**

After Tobias left I didn't pay attention to anyone. He was everything to me. He probably likes some other girl now. I doubt he remembers me. But I still where the ring everywhere I go.

**NEXT DAY**

I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock for the millionth time and groan. I finally get enough courage to stand up out of bed and take a shower. After I get out of the shower I put on tight skinny jeans with a tank top and a loose shirt over it. My hair? My hair is in a messy bun. I look like I just woke up. So I apply some light makeup. Mascara ,eyeliner, and lip-gloss. I get my keys and my purse and head to school.

**Homeroom-Math **

I walk in and see a new kid. HE looks very handsome…..wait what am I saying? Tobias is coming back next year. I can't get a boyfriend. But his eye's. They are very intriguing. Deep blue eyes. They almost look familiar.

**Class Starts**

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher asks the new kid

"Four, my name is Four" he says

Four? What kind of name is that? Whatever.

School goes by in a breeze. At the end of the day I walk to my locker. I try to open it but I can't. My lock isn't working. I guess I will have to bring my books home. I open my purse to get my keys and then realize that they are in my locker!

"Why me? Why today?" I say

A deep voice says

"You need help finding something?" It's the Four dude

"OH Uh I locked my keys in my locker." I stutter out his eyes are mesmerizing.

"I can drive you home." He says looking down while touching the back of his neck

"I'd like that" I say before I can think. Did I just agree to have a guy who I barley know drive me home? Yep I did.

We get into the car and he asks

"Who gave you that ring?"

"Oh. My best friend right before he moved away. I couldn't believed he left. I loved him so much. I thought we would grow up and get married have kids someday. But when he left I never found love as much as him. He was my everything. I don't know if he new but I really did love him."

By this time I realize that I have been babbling.

This Four guy looks me straight in the eyes and says

"Hello Beatrice"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so just to let everyone know I think its super annoying when someone makes an amazing story and then abandons it right in the middle of it! I just want you to know that I won't do that! I promise! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 2**

Tris's P.O.V.

"T-T-Tobias?" I say

"It's me" he says

I can't believe it is him! HE looks so different so masculine. But his eyes. His eyes they are the same.

"Is it true?" he says

"Is what true?" I ask

"That you loved me" he says

"No." I say

**Tobias's P.O.V.**

"No."

She said no. Oh no. She said no. What did I do? Why did I leave. We were perfect. She thought we would get married one day. Have kids. But I left. I left Tris. Why did I do that. Then she says something

"I said no because" she stops and takes a deep breath

"Because I never stopped loving you."

I act before I can think. I take her head in my hands and kiss her. At first she is tense but then she softens and kisses back. She pulls back and I say

"Tris you know I-I- wasn't supposed to come back this year. I was supposed to come back next year."

"Yes ho-how did you come back here?" she says

"I worked out a deal with the principle. I am not really joining this school."

"Oh" is all she says

"But I want you to know something. I want you to come with me. Back to Australia with me. Please I know 5 years apart but I don't know if I can't not see you fo—"Yes !Yes I will come back with you!" she practically screams.

"I am leaving in two days so pack up everything. You have a dorm with one of my friends Christina"

I hand her the keys

She looks at me with shock

"OH My goodness Tobias Thank You Thank You Thank YOU!" she says

"Okay so tomorrow you can take everything out and ship it to the dorm. Keep your clothes with you for the plane." I say

**ON THE PLANE 2 DAYS LATER**

"I am so so so so so so excited!" Tris squeaks

"Ok settle down we are about to land" I say

"Toby I can't wait to meet your friends and your teachers. Oh Where do you work. Do you work? Who do you room with. Oh My Gosh I am just so excited!" she rambles

We exit the plane and Tris grabs her giant get in a cab and head to the Dauntless Acadamy.

I walk her to my room and tell her that I am right next to her and Christina's Dorm. We watch T.V. for a little bit and then my friends walk in the room.

**Tris's P.O.V.**

"Tris this is Zeke, Christina, Uriah, Lynn, and Will." Tobias says

"Hey Four" They all say

Four? Weird. but I go along with it.

We all sit down and watch this cartoon Uriah put on. It is crazy. Then the door opens.

Tobias says

"Lauren!"

He jumps up from his seat and she kisses him but he doesn't pull back.

**Review. Remember?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everybody! Do you like this story? Please REVIEW! That is my biggest request! REVIEW!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 3

_Run. Run is the only thing I can think about. Tobias probably did this as some sick joke just to get me to some half way across the world. I can't believe I fell for this._

I leap up from my seat and run down the flights of stairs. I don't have any idea where we are going but I RUN. I run out of the Dauntless Academy. I hear people following me so I run like I am being attacked.

"Tris!" someone yells

Tears running down my cheeks adrenalin rushing through me. I am breaking down. Not only on the inside but out.

I finally get to a bridge that is over water and climb over the railing. One foot at a time. I am breathing heavily. Tears still coming. My heart is pumping so fast I think I am going to faint. I hear one voice.

"Tris NO! Don't do this!" tobias yells

"Why? Why shouldn't I do this?" I yell

"You made me BEG my parents to come over here. YOU kissed me for goodness sakes. You are a sick joke." I spit out like venom

"Tris" he says

"OH Tris what? Tobias?" I yell

"Just leave me alone. Let me leave this life. I can't be here anymore. I thought you loved me. But instead you are a complete idiot!" I yell louder

"Tris!" he yells

"I thought you knew." He says

"HOW WOULD I KNOW?YOU FREAKING KISSED ME!DO YOU DO THAT TO EVERY GIRL YOU MEET?"

I am done. He obviously wont let me jump so I jump over the railings and run to a hotel. I leave Tobias just standing there in shock.

My makeup is smeared all over my face from obviously crying.

"Miss? Are you okay?" The hotel lady asks me

"Yes I-I'm fine I just need a room."

I get my room key and go up to the elevator. My room key says room #366.

I immediately take a nap. When I wake up it is 6:00 p.m. so I go downstairs to get some of the hotels dinner.

When I check my phone I see that I have 45 missed calls from Tobias. 5 from my mom and 10 from my brother Caleb.

Great I think to myself. He probably told them.

After I eat I think it would be good to take a shower. When I get out I remember I left my gigantic suitcase with everything of mine in it. All I have is my phone and my small wristlet with some left-over money from my Dads gift. I go back to my room and call my dad.

"Hello?" Beatrice is that you?" he says

"Yes Dad it's me" I say

"Please let me come home. Please"

"Beatrice I'm sorry but I can't. You are all signed up for the new school." He says

"But Daddy please. I can't stay here." I am crying now

"Beatrice I'm sorry but you have to stay. Your mother and I can't afford for you to go back and forth across the world." He says

"Okay Bye Dad" I say and then hang up the phone.

I lay my head on the bed and cry. I guess I cry myself to sleep because next thing I know it's midnight and I get a call from Tobias.

I don't pick up the phone but I listen to the voicemail.

"Tris. You have to come back to the school. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. After we got on the plane I didn't have the heart to let you down. But you need to come back. It's not the safest neighborhood I don't want you to get hurt. Bea please please come back."

I decide to call him on the first ring he answers

"Tris? Is that you? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do I need to come get you?" he says

"No Tobias I don't need you to come get me." I say

"Where are you then?" he says

" I am at a hotel." I tell him

"Tris I am sorry. I made a promise to you. I thought you probably had many boyfriends so I got a girlfriend." He says

"Tobias I am going to tell you this once. You made a promise to me. I kept that. I didn't even think about any other guys but you. Because you said that in 6 years you would come back to me." By now I am crying

"Tris I am so sorry. Please forgive me." He says

"Tobias just know that I forgive you."

"Can I please come get you?" He asks

"But it's midnight?" I say

"I know. But anything for you." He says

But wait. He has a girlfriend.

"What about your girlfriend Lauren?" I ask

"I well-kind of already broke up with her. You see after you ran from the bridge I went back to get my car and she said "You're not going to go look for that little brat are you?" and I broke up with her right there on the spot."

I can't believe it.

A silent moment passes by.

"Tobias?" I say

"Yes Bea" he says in his cute voice

"Can You come pick me up?" I ask

"Anything for you" he says

When He finally comes and gets me He asks

"Have you been crying?"

"Yes. I thought that I lost you." I confess

He takes my head in his hands and kisses me.

"Now what do you think?" he says

"I think I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't kill me Don't kill me! I know this is super short but I have writers block! I don't know what to write! Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Please Please review! **

**Authors Note at the bottom!**

**Authors Note at the bottom!**

**PLEASE READ!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 4

**Tobias's P.O.V.**

"I think I love you." Tris says

"I love you too."

"Tobias?" she asks

"Why does everyone call you Four?"

"Well here at Dauntless Academy you take a fear simulation. To find out what your fears are. I only have four. That is the lowest in history." I tell her

"Wow." Is all she says

I take her back to her dorm.

**Tris's P.O.V.**

Tobias walks me to my dorm room and says

"Goodnight Bea."

"Goodnight Tobias" I peck him on the cheek and then walk in

"Uh-Hi." I say to Christina

"Hi."

"So here is your bed." She says

"Tris?" she says

"Yes?" I say

"Can you be a girl for a minute?"

"Uh- Well I have always been a girl." I say

"No I'm serious." She laughs

"Okay Okay"

"Will kissed me." She blushes

"OMG where?how?when?" I scream

"So you can be a girl." She laughs

"Can I tell you something?" I ask her

"Yes you can tell me." She says

"Well" I look down and blush

"Well What TELL ME!" she says

"Okay okay. I told Four that I loved him"

"OMG OMG OMG OMG! You two are perfect. I'm so glad he dumped Lauren." She says

We both fell asleep in about an hour.

**I know the shortest chapter in the entire universe! I am so sorry!**

**I have major writers block! In order for stories to be good they have to have some type of conflict or something big to come up. **

**I don't really want this to be a 'Dauntless High' type of story so I was thinking you could give me suggestions. **

**Even if you aren't a FanFiction member you can still review. (I didn't know that before) **

**So please please please review it would me the ENTIRE world to me!**

**PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I will try to update every 3-4 days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't get very many reviews on my last chapter so can I get 5 reviews this time please? It would mean the world to me! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 5**

**TRIS'S FIRST DAY OF DAUNTLESS ACADEMY SCHOOL**

Tris's P.O.V.

Today is my first day at Dauntless Academy. I am really excited.

"Let's go get your schedule." Tobias says

I have most of my classes without Tobias but that's ok.

"I guess I will see you at lunch." I say

"Okay bye" I peck him on the cheek and run off

My first 3 classes fly by and then lunch comes. I get to see Tobias. We sit down and talk with Christina Will and Uriah.

That's when I see him. Peter.

Peter was my old 'friend' he tried to get me to go out with him but I refused. He told everyone that we were and then pushed me into a locker and said we are going out! You hear that! I was so scared but I went along with it but then he moved to a different school. Everyone kind of dismissed us going out after that.

What if he sees me? Should I tell Tobias? What do I do?

Tobias looks at me and says

"Tris are you okay?"

**Tobias's P.O.V.**

I watch Tris look at someone. I can't tell who though. She starts to go pale and I see worry in her eyes. I ask her

"Tris are you okay?" all she says is

"I'm fine" but then grabs her bag and rushes out of the cafeteria leaving her food behind.

**Tris's P.O.V.**

I leave my bad and my food behind. I decide to rush to the gym. No one is there and I am relieved. I sit on the bleachers and put my head in my hands. How am I going to tell Tobias? What will her think? That I am just broken and then leave me? What do I do? Peter could hurt me. He_ really_ could. I hear the doors open and then Tobias walks in.

"Tris what's wrong?" he runs over to my side

"Nothing." I reply

"Tris Come on."

"Nothing is wrong" I say

"Please just te-Nothing is wrong." I cut him off

"Tobias I have things to tell you just not here. Not here. Later ok?" I say

"Okay. Now come on. We have to get to class."

"You know I love you….Right?" He says

"Yes, I love you too." I say

The rest of the day goes well. I sit in Algebra the most boring class ever. I think the teacher realizes I think her class is boring because she calls on me and says

"The answer Miss. Prior?"

I think for a second and then get the answer.  
"9.8452" she looks at me with shock

"And how did you know that?" she says

"Well I take college algebra in my free time." She seems okay with this answer so I sit in her class for another 30 minutes. When the class is over I go to study hall. It goes by fast so my last class is my elective art.

I really love art. It is so special to me. I love how you can express yourself without letting other people know why you are drawing what you are drawing. I decide to draw 3 birds. 1 for each of my family. I think the art teacher is impressed because she looks over at me and says

"Good work Miss Prior"

I really worked hard on my picture. Since I transferred here late in the school year summer should be coming soon. I can go back home and see my family and then I can go travel with Tobias. It is going to be perfect.

I walk out of Art and go to my locker to get my keys when I bump into someone

"Hello Beatrice." It's Peter


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongOkay Thank You for the reviews last time but please please please review!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongON WITH THE STORY!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongChapter 6/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He found me. What am I going to do? Tobias is going with Will Zeke and Uriah to the pit to get some food for us all. He can't save me. What do I do?/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Beatrice I see you have a new boyfriend." Peter says/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Y-Yes I do." I say/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I thought I told you that I was your boyfriend." He says/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Peter grabs my arm and pulls me into the closet. No one is in the hallway. I try to scream but he puts his hand over my mouth./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Beatrice I think we are going to try something new." He says/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No no please." I say/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tears streaming down my face. After Peter finally stops he says/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You better not mention this to anyone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He pushes me out of the closet and I bet I look terrible. My mascara and eyeliner I put on is probably running down my face. I don't know where to go. I decide not to go back to the dorm. I just want to be alone. I walk to the park. Still looking like a clown with all of my makeup down my face. I sit on a park bench and cry. I cry with my head in my hands. I cry and cry. I get a call form a number I don't recognize./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hello?" I say/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong"Hello Is this Beatrice Prior?" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes this is Beatrice."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong"Beatrice we have some bad news."/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nothing can be more terrible than what just happened so I say/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wh-what is the bad news?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong"Beatrice I need you to stay calm alright."/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong"Beatrice your parents and your brother were killed in a house fire last night."/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That can't be possible."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong"Beatrice I know this is hard for you but you need to stay calm."/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I-I'm in Australia though" I say crying/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong"We know you are. We are going to take care of everything. You can prepare a funeral service for them if you would like."/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""okay goodbye" I am crying hysterically/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong"Goodbye Beatrice." /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I am now sitting on the bench curled up in a ball. I decide to call Tobias./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tobias." I say crying/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong"Tris? What's wrong?" he says/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Caleb and my mom and my dad they w-w-ere k-illed." I cry harder/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tobias please pick me up please."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong"Tris where are you?"/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm at the park"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"When Tobias gets here he looks around and finds me on the bench./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh Tris" he says/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tobias tell me its all just a dream. Please tell me it's all just a dream."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongTobias's P.O.V./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I find Tris on the bench curled up in a ball/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh Tris." I say/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tell me it's all just a dream. Please tell me it's all just a dream."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She is begging me now/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tris I can't tell you that this is a dream because it's not"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tobias my mom and my dad"—I cut her off and say/p  
p class="MsoNormal""shhhh it's gonna be okay"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I take Tris back to my dorm we sit on the bed and she says/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tobias what am I going to do? Help me please help me. Make it all okay. Please Tobias."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tris I can't do that I'm sorry."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She puts her head in my chest and I sing her a song./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You never no dear how much I love you so please dont take my sunshine away."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I feel her fall asleep and so do I/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPlease Review! Review review review! /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Please Review my story! Please Review!**

**Chapter 6**

This is my 2nd week back at Dauntless Academy. I haven't seen Peter anywhere so I am relieved. I made arrangments to have a funeral service for my parents last week. It was beautiful. Caleb's service was beautiful also. I sang at both of them. The police think that a lamp caught on fire and that's what started it. I am sort of excited to go to class today because its Friday. Friday is the best day of the week.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I wake up and put on some clothes. Today I am going to go on a date with Tris. I am going to take her to the pit. We are going to have a picnic. I really hope she likes it.

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias is taking me on a date later tonight so I asked Christina if she could help me with my makeup and hair.

I go downstairs and eat breakfast. Christina and I talk about how I should wear my hair. She says that I should wear it half up half down and curl it. I like that idea a lot. She starts to babble about makeup and I zone out. We get up and go to our first class. When I get to art I draw my bird. It is almost finished.

I sit through an hour of algebra. Boring. Boring, Boring,

My last class is English so I decide to go to the bathroom. When I come out of the bathroom I see Peter waiting for me.

"Hello Tris" he says

"P-eter What do you want?" I say

"Oh Tris I just want to have some fun." He says

"No." I say

"What did you just say to me?" he says

"No! I wont have some fun!" I basically yell

No one is in the hallway so I am starting to get scared.

Peter does a choke hold and pins me to the lockers and starts to punch me. He hits me in the stomach and I buckle. He continually kicks me. I feel light headed. Peter starts to hit and kick my head. I suddenly see black around the edges. The last thing that I see and hear is

"Tris you deserve this." Then everything stops.

**Review Review Review! Please Review! 10 Reviews and I will update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Chapter 8

**Tris's P.O.V.**

_My vision. My hearing. My ability to move. All stop. _

**Tobias's P.O.V.**

Tris was supposed to be outside 20 minutes ago. I Wonder where she is. I guess I will go back inside the school to see where she is. I walk up and down the hallways. Our school is gigantic.

Maybe she is in the locker room?

Maybe the gym?

Maybe the cafeteria?

I am starting to get worried. I am heading to the office when I see her. She is on the ground._ Hurt_. Tris is curled up in a ball.

"Tris!" I say

She doesn't respond.

"Tris!" I yell again

I check for her heart beat. There is one but it is slow and weak. I pull out my phone and I call the emergency room. The paramedics come and wisk her away. I get in my car and rush to the hospital. Tears are threatening to fall. I promised nothing would happen to her ever again. I let this happen. When I get to the hospital I am told to wait in the waiting room.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK  
I have been in the waiting room what seems like days but it has only been a couple of hours.

"Four Eaton?" the doctor asks

I stand up and say

"Yes?"

"Follow me." He says

The doctor; brings me into a room. Im guessing his office.

"Four. I need you to stay calm. Ok?"

Thoughts run through my head.

Is she ok? How bad is she hurt? Who did this? Is she ok?

I slowly nod my head.

"Tris has suffered severe injuries. Tris is in a coma."

"We don't know if she is going to make it through the night. We put her on a breathing device."

He waits a minute before saying

"If I were you I would call her family."

I wait a second to realize what he just said. Tris cant be gone. She cant leave. I cant live without her. I cant. I see the doctor waiting for an answer so I say

"Tris doesn't have any family, they were killed last week." I guess this came as shock to the doctor because he finally sits up and says

"You are going to have to sign all of her papers then."

"Can I go see her?" I barely am able to say

"Yes she is in the critical section room 460."

I practically run to the room. When I get into the room I see . Even though she has broses on her she is still beautiful. Tris is hooked up to a whole bunch of wires. I sit down next to her bed and cradle her head. I feel a tear run down my cheek. I whisper

"I love you Tris."

**Review Review! Please can I have 15 reviews and I will post another chapter!**

**Review Review Review! Suggestions on the story? Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Omg guys i feel sooooooo bad. Soon bad. Like I am so mad at myself. I have no excuse. I'm really sorry and I promise to write more. Thank You for being such nice and thoughtful people! Your reviews make my day. I love you all so let's get into the story!**

Chapter 9

**Tris's P.O.V.**

I feel weak...really weak..somethings wrong and I hear Tobias crying. Wait? What? Tobias never cries.

I try to open my eyes but I just can't. What's wrong with me? Someones holding my hand. I don't know who.

Then I hear a voice.

"Tris I don't know if you can hear me but I just want you to know-_a sob erupts from is body-_th-that I love you. And today they're gonna pull the plug. They're gonna end your life. Please Tris. I know you are in there. Please. In 10 minutes you will be gone forever. Please. I love you and I don't think I can do it with out you...Listen, I know that you may not have the fight in you...you know to push through. Because your mom,dad, and brother died. But I'll be your family. We can have a family and have kids. Please. Please Tris find all the fight in you to squeeze my hand. Anything."

I hear a door open and close.

"Four it's time." the doctor says

Tobias let's a sob escape from his body and stands up. I feel him slowly rub my hair. He kisses me on top of the head and I feel one of his tears drip on my cheek. He brushes it away and grabs my hand.

The doctor says 5...4...

_No no no no no! I can't leave Toby! NO he's my true love. NO! I need to stay. I need to stay for him. For tobias. I think as hard as i can and I concentrate on squeezing my hand. _

_3...2..._

I use all my energy and squeeze his hand.

"Stop!" Tobias says

"Sh-she squeezed my hand!" he says

"Many families make up things and think that they feel things when it's just in their brain." The doctor says

"NO! She did! Look!"

_Oh no! I have to do it again. But I do._

I hear the doctor say

"We have to take the breathing tubes out and then see if she can breathe on her own." as he does this I take a huge gulp of air.

**2 days later**

I still don't have the energy to do anything. I think Tobias still thinks I'm gonna die because he still cries when he's in here. I haven't opened my eyes. Or moved since that happened. But today I am determined to open my eyes. I have to do it. I have to. For toby.

I wake up-eyes still closed-and hear someone in the room. The person sits down beside me and grabs my hand..its Tobias. He starts to talk to me. Sweet and loving as usual. And I do it. I open my eyes.

As they flutter open I see Tobias. Looking down and a tear running down his cheek. I look at him for a while because he doesn't look up. So I talk. I say

"Toby" its so quiet its almost a whisper. He looks up and...

**Sorry thats all i could write today! 20 reviews and i'll post another chapter! I am truly deeply sorry about not posting for so long. I love you all! See you when 20 reviews come!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! How are you guys? I am trying to update ALOT more often. I hope you like the story and PLEASE review. I am begging you! PLEASE...ok ok ill get on with the story.**

**Tobias's P.O.V.**

I hear her. I hear Tris.

I look up and see her with her eyes open. I can't believe it. I missed her so much.

I run up to her and crash my lips with hers. I have tears running down my cheeks but she ignores that. She grabs my face and runs her hands through my hair. She eventually pulls back and we stay there-with our foreheads leaning on each other. I start to say

-with tears running down my face-

"I thought I would-_a sob escapes my mouth-_never see you again." but she puts her finger over my mouth and says

"shhh it's ok...i'm here now."

I smile and give her one small peck on the lips then get up.

**2 Days Later**

**Tris's P.O.V.**

I am getting discharged today...Yay! I am still weak though. But Toby will protect me. He says he's taking me on a date today. He's really sweet for doing that. I don't really want him to go through all that work just for me.

**10 minutes until discharged**

Tobias is here and is sitting in my room. I am in my hospital gown.

I start to get out of my bed and then I realize you can see my back side so I quickly sit back down. Toby looks up and I'm all red. He laughs and says

"What?"

"Ummm can you get me some clothes." I say

"I don't know...I kind of like the clothes your in right now." He says with a smirk.

"Toby!" I _try_ to say with a serious face but I fail.

"ok ok fine" he says "but later" he then walks out of the room and comes back with some clothes.

He leaves the room and I put them on. I grab my stuff and leave. I see Tobias waiting for me. I wave and he runs behind me and picks me up bridal style. I laugh and lightly punch him in the arm. But he leans down and kisses me on the head.

Tobias takes me to my dorm and I get Christina. She helps me get ready for the date.

**Tobias's P.O.V.**

My plan for the date is perfect. Absolutely perfect. Just like Tris.

I go and pick her up from the dorm and we drive off...

**Tris's P.O.V.**

Toby picks me up and we drive off. We drive to this really pretty park. It's all lit up with lights. In the middle there is a table with a plates and a waiter. Toby helps me out of the car. I walk over to the table and we sit down.

"Tris I hope you like it." he says nervously

"Oh my gosh...I love it Tobias." I say

"I have something for you..." he says

Toby pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to me. I open it.

Its a beautiful neckless with a 4+6 on it. I am speechless. It's so beautiful.

"T-toby its beautiful." I say

"I'm glad you like it." he says

We finish eating dinner and he takes me through the park until we get to a farris wheel.

Tobias leads me on to it and we sit down. We start to go up.

"Tris...throughout this whole time I have learned something." he starts "I realized that without you I couldn't live...when you were in the ICU I was scared. I truly was. I thought that I would loose you. It was like having half of me be gone. Every time I looked at you I couldn't help but remember all the memories we had made."

I start to tear up

"I thought that I would loose you-he start to choke up-and I honestly thought that you wouldn't make it. But when you squeezed my hand everything changed. I started to get hope. Hope that you would wake up. I went to see Zeke one day and I started to talk to him. I told him how I felt I felt lost. He told me that the reason why I felt that way was because...because...I love you."

I cry and kiss him. Not desperately. _Loving_. That is when I realized it too...

"I love you Tobias..and I always will."

**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am a mean mean mean mean person. I know. I was making a new story when I thought, "I should check on my old stories" and I see where I left you guys off at. I am so mean. I am really really super sorry. I AM GOING TO BECOME ACTIVE I PROMISE!**

**Ok ok please forgive me.**

**On with the story.**

Tris POV

I have been out of the hospital for about a week now. Toby has taken care of me every single second of the day. I really really love him and he's someone that I know I will have forever. I am just daydreaming at the cafeteria when Tobias walks up to me and says,

"Hey Bae" with a smirk on his face

He knows I hate it when he calls me that. I lightly punch him and we both laugh.

"So Tris I was thinking...you know how break is coming up after finals?.." he asks

I take a drink of my water and say "yeah"

"wellll...Iwaswonderingifmaybeyouwantedtogoonatripwithme?" he aks

I can tell he was nervous so I sweetly smile. "Toby of course I would love to go" and I kiss him on the cheek.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"Its a a surprise" he smirks "pack swimsuits and clothes that are good for hot weather" he says

"Okay bae" I say

The Bell rings and then the day goes by really really fast.

**FINALS ARE OVER*****TIME LAPSE******FINALS ARE OVER I REPEAT FINALS ARE OVER*******

Its been a week since Toby asked me to go on a trip with him. I am really excited but I have no clue where were going! UGH! But I think its sweet that he wants to bring me on a trip with him. Probably because he feels bad that I can't go home to family...

I walk out of school with guys crawling all over me asking me, "hey can I have your number?" or cat calls. I meet up with Chris and she helps me pack my suitcase. 10 swimsuits, 10 shirts, 10 pairs of shorts, 3 pairs of flip flops, 1 nice dress for a date, and 1 pair of small flats, some makeup and normal toiletries. Chris is dropping Toby and I off at the airport tomorrow. Im soooooo excited.

Did I mention that we'll be alone and were going to be on vacation for 2 and 1/2 weeks. Scary but I need to get over my fear. What if Tobias doesn't want to be with me by the end of the trip because I didn't do it with him. Ugh this thought brings tears to my eyes. I tell Chris I am going outside. I practically throw myself outside and run to somewhere quiet. I sit in a ball and I cry with my head in my hands.

I don't have any of my family. Caleb, Mom, Dad. I ball my eyes out. Each tear running down my face. I am sure that my makeup is ruined but I don't care. I miss them so much. My family. They were everything to me. Maybe if I was home I could've saved them. What if it was my fault. I cry my heart out. I start to think about them. Someone comes up behind me and says

"Bea?" Sounds just like Caleb

I look up and see Caleb.

"Caleb!" I scream I throw my hands around his neck and he looks confused.

"Bea...i'm not caleb" he says

I rub my eyes and look up and its just Tobias. Tears spill from my eyes. I look down and feel Tobias hugging me.

"Tris it will be ok..I promise you" he says

"Tobias what if it was my fault" I say

"What was your fault?" he says

"My parents death..." i say

"Tris can't you see? It was your fault. The lamp was in your room. You left it on when you left. Its all your fault. You killed your parents. You killed them. I'm sorry but I can't have a girlfriend who killed her own parents."


	12. Chapter 12

**Okie guys from all the reviews I feel like you guys deserved another chapter in 1 day. Please Please Please Please Review! Maybe if you review I will post another chapter tonight! Please **

**Tris POV**

I start to cry from what Tobias says. Its my fault. _My fault._ I _killed_ my own parents. I am now sobbing and then...wait what? I am being woken up? Wait what? It was just a dream. Tobias has woken me up. I was sobbing in my sleep I guess.

"Tris Tris" wakeup he says

I jolt awake and I have tears streaming down my face.

"Tris shhhhh its ok its ok I'm right here." he calmly says

"T-tobias" I say as it almost comes out in a whisper

Toby lifts me up bridal style and carries me to his room. I am really confused. When did I fall asleep?

"Toby?" I ask

"Yes tris?" he says

"Are we still going on our surprise trip? And what day is it?" i ask

"Tris its Friday night. You fell asleep early so Chris took you home and were leaving tomorrow for our trip." he says

"I'll sleep on the floor Tris. Goodnight" he says and kisses me on the forehead.

"wait" I say

"...do you think you could stay in bed with me?..." I ask

"Of course Tris. Anything for you." he says

**THE NEXT MORNING HEADING TO THE AIRPORT**

"OMG Chris I am going to miss you so much!" I say

"OMG me tooooo" Christina says

She pulls up and Tobias and I get out of the car with our luggage. Tobias and I both wave bye as Christina drives off.

"Come onnnn Toby pleaseeeee tell me where were going!" I pout

"Nope sorry Trissy. Not even your puppy dog eyes can make me tell you." he laughs

**ON THE PLANE TO "MYSTERY DESTINATION"**

"Omg Toby it looks beautiful" I say as we are landing. There is a beautiful volcano and the sea looks gorgeous!

"We are now landing in Honolulu, Hawaii" the flight attendant says and I almost screetch.

"Oh my goodness Toby I am so excited! Thank you Thank you" I say as I kiss him on the cheek.

**Tobias's POV:**

I help Tris out with getting her luggage out of the plane and we are one of the last people to get off the plane. I walk down the stairs and walk to the gate with Tris and I holding hands. We are almost out the door when I see someone I never thought I would see ever again. I tell Tris to run but its too late.


End file.
